Question: Simplify the following expression: ${4(-1+10q)+6(6q+5)}$
Distribute the ${4}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {4(}\gray{-1+10q}{)} + 6(6q+5) $ $ {-4+40q} + 6(6q+5) $ Distribute the ${6}$ into the parentheses: $ -4+40q + {6(}\gray{6q+5}{)} $ $ -4+40q + {36q+30} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {40q + 36q} {-4 + 30}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {76q} {-4 + 30}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {76q} + {26}$ The simplified expression is $76q+26$